voltex_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Spitfire
To see the Mainstream Counterpart, See Spitfire (AU). ---- |weight = 70000 lbs |main_colour = Grey |secondary_colour = Orange }} ''Spitfire is a name given to a robot transformer made in the United States but designed in Russia by ASWS. Due to the massive success in A.I found in Vohantex and the transforming robot concept of Drakojet, Spitfire was created shortly afterwards with interesting results.'' Background History ''Creation'' Some time after the creation of Vohantex and Drakojet, ASWS decides to make another robot transformer. One that was a full sized one unlike Drakojet, which they choose to make the vehicle mode a helicopter. Halfway through designing the new robot, they had encountered an issue. The bipedal design they initially wanted to use was not suitable as the overall weight was too heavy for their current design to take the load so they opted for a quadrupedal design instead. But they soon ran into another problem. There had been a rule set in place to limit the height of robots, especially transforming ones to just 13.1ft (4 meters). But since it specifically states that the transforming side of things is only applied once the robot mode exceeds the vehicle mode's height. ASWS just made the robot as tall as the vehicle mode completely bypassing the rule. A few months later, they had finished building the robot and activated it for the first time. Learning from past experience, they are prepared if anything unfortunate happens. Upon activation, the robot first scanned its surroundings and walked around the room it was in. As noted by the ASWS personal it was just adapting to the robot body it is in. It was much more quick at adapting to its robot body and started to speak, in a surprisingly kind manner when it was pre-programmed to be more aggressive. When asked about its ability to kill with concern, the robot replied stating it was unsure about being heavily armed. When some of the personal got upset and angry, they deemed the robot creation to be a failure and asked for the robot to be destroyed. The robot's response was an outburst of rage and tried to use one of its weapons but was quickly pinned down by AD-A5 Shells. Unable to move, the robot begged for mercy. When the person in charge witnessed all of whats happening, he decided to not destroy the robot but instead give it another role that is more suitable for it. The robot was extremely thankful towards him. After assigned of its new role, the robot thought of a name for itself. Looking through many books with its tail, it found a name it was comfortable with. '''Spitfire'.'' ''Meeting Wall-Z ''At one point she was assigned as a security guard at a testing and research facility. Because her job was so boring she dozed off and fell asleep. That is until she was awoken by a motion sensor which only she can hear. As the sound was coming from a room, she approached the door with caution. Upon opening the door, she finds Wall-Z adhered to the ground with his back facing the ground all helpless. She knew who Wall-Z was as he was all over the news as well as onm ASWS's watchlist. When Spitfire questions Wall-Z why hasn't he break from the adhesive like he is able do based on recorded footage. Wall-Z responds by stating that the adhesive that he is stuck in is much more stronger than the others and couldn't break free. After hearing Wall-Z's explanation, she proceeds to pick up a plasma cutter with her tail and started to get Wall-Z free from his predicament. Wall-Z was puzzled as to why Spitfire was freeing him with Spitfire stating that she does not tolerated unethical capture of robots, even for Wall-Z's case. After being freed from the adhesive, Wall-Z thanks Spitfire and flies off. Though when Spitfire attempted to leave she realizes she had stepped in the adhesive herself and is firmly glued to the ground, she struggled briefly and just stood there in embarasment while she waited for someone to free her as she couldn't reach for the plasma cutter. ''Regaining her memories'' After meeting Wall-Z that day, Spitfire decided to make a magnetic floor for no reason out of bordem. Though when she first tested the floor she found out it was too strong and was held firmly to the floor. With her attempts to lift her legs promptly pulled back down. Instead of asking for help, she simply enjoyed the moment while trying to lift her legs with all her strength she had. Soon she was able to free herself from the magnet floor, but the feeling be being feeling of being stuck just felt wierdly entertaining for her which she quickly walked onto the magnet floor and got stuck pretty quickly. While she was enjoying the feeling she had, she had a sudden flash of memories. Memories she did not remember prior. After regaining her memories, she was shocked to find out that ASWS had taken over the world. She planned to renegade from ASWS as she did not want to further their cause. Though she continued to enjoy her predicament for the moment. ''The Renegade'' After meeting VOTE-X Abrams and Vohantex who also have their memories restored, they waited for the right opportunity to renegade. When the moment was right, Spitfire blasted every wall in her way as well as a few tanks. After dealing with the reinforements, they manage to get clear of ASWS and got rid of their Radar Trackers. ''Encountering Reece, Wall-Z and Zeve ''While trying to get out of the city limits as quickly and discreetly as possible, they encounter a Wall-E robot with a grey and orange colour scheme. The robot tried to explain who he was, they did not trust him nor did they want to take any chances and attacked him. Spitfire fired her Sonic Pulsers at the robot, who swiftly dodged her shots much to her suprised. After Vohantex managed to sticck the robot down, Spitfire lined up her Sonic Pulsers. But before she could fire the robot revealed himself as Reece who reverted his colours back to his original colour scheme. All of them shortly apologized and procced to free Reece, with Wall-Z and Zeve arriving shortly. ''Acquiring the ASWS Truck ''After the group got together, they had to find a base they would live in, as well as a place to hide in the event ASWS tries to search for them. Vote-X remembered he once saw a massive truck in an ASWS facility not too far from where they are which would make the perfect mobile base and tells the rest about it. Vohantex was concerned about the usable space, Vote-X assures that there will be plenty of space for everyone. Soon after all of them agreed and set off to steal the truck However, because Spitfire was unable to coordinate the plan, the gang nearly got disabled one by one and by the time they were done the alarm had been sounded. They quickly boarded the truck and in panic Vote-X floored the accelerator and accidentally plowed through countless buildings and overpasses because he had no idea where he was going because the external cameras were not active at the time. By the time he activates the cameras and they fled the city, most of the city they accidentally went to was destroyed. After listening to ASWS's blabbering on the news and agreeing to the group name Vohantex mentioned, Reece challenges her for leadership due to her innability to coordinate. Spitfire was overconfident and thought she could overpower Reece due to her size but completely forgot he is '''Reece' and was completely overpowered by his sheer strength alone. After she lost, she gave Reece leadership of The Gang much to her regret.'' ''Thompson joining The Gang ''As The Gang realize they cannot rely on the ASWS truck to go everywhere, they had to think of an alternate mode of transport. Vote-X suggest that a friend of his named Thompson could help, much to their surprised The Gang realize Thompson was a robot school bus. Initially Spitfire agreeded to accept Thompson into the Gang when Vote-X explained his abilites, but after Thompson reveals that he is rather young, Spitfire started to doubt his actual usefulness. The gang ultimately did not let Thompson join them. After Thompson leaves, the gang wanted to test the truck's weaponry. While Spitfire was amused by the first two weapons, her early warning system started to go off. Thinking it's a false alarm due to Vote-X testing the truck's weaponary, she ignored its warning. But when the adhesive mortar went off, her inbound danger sensors started to light up, in which she looked around in concern. Where before she could react she finds herself covered in a strong adhesive. Despite being physically stronger than most of the gang, she struggled to free herself as she was covered with most of the adhesive from the mortar. When she finds out her Sonic Pulsers wouldn't deploy, she immediately starts berate VOTE-X for their current situation. Though suprisingly Thompson reappears and offers them his help. With no other option, the gang reluntantly accepted his help. Spitfire felt it was impossible for Thompson to pull her out with brute force due to how much she was covered, but when Thompson transformed into a 6x6 vehicle she was shocked by his capabilities as he slowly pulls her out of the adhesive. After being freed from their predicament and cleaning themselves up, Spitfire immediately confine Vote-X to his room temporarily. Soon after she approaches Thompson and apologize about her doubting his usefulness while Thompson was allowed to join the gang by Reece. ''YAF-ARH Encounter'' After some missions, The Gang decide to explore a ruined ASWS facility they destroyed previously in search of parts they could use. While Spitfire was finding useful scrap metal, she heard Reece let out a loud scream. She immediately faced towards where the scream came from and saw Reece frantically running away from a giant robot spider tank. When Reece got closer he immediately hid behind Spitfire in fear, the spider tank soon revealed himself as YAF-ARH and demanded that the Gang surrender. They refuse and a fight ensues. Spitfire empties every secondary weapon she had at her disposal, but they do not leave a scratch on YAF-ARH nor did it slowed him down one bit. Shortly after Spitfire charges towards YAF-ARH and pressed her Sonic Pulsers directly onto his body point blank where YAF-ARH sustained heavy damage. Wanting to destroy him on the spot, she rushed at YAF-ARH again. But when she attempted to fire her Fusion clip ejects from her weapon, she tries to reload her weapon but before she could YAF-ARH fires his Graviton cannon at her causing severe damage to her. Struggling to stand up from the damage, she was nearly killed if Vohantex did not intervene by ramming YAF-ARH from the sides. After immobolizing Vohantex with S-Hedsive, YAF-ARH immeadiately focused on Zeve who was going to heal Spitfire. Spitfire couldn't help but watch as Zeve getting knocked to the ground and before YAF-ARH could immobolize Zeve, VOTE-X manage to stun and distract YAF-ARH with a few pulse grenades. This allowed Zeve to get to Spitfire and heal her, enough for her to stand up again, reload and fire off her Sonic Pulser at YAF-ARH who was about to kill VOTE-X. After freeing Vohantex, the Gang quickly fled back to their truck and escaped the ruins under a cloaking shield. Despite being tired after their encounter with YAF-ARH, Spitfire remained awake while the rest went to sleep. She stares at the outside grasslands from the giant one way glass of the truck, wondering if the Gang has met their match while slowly falling asleep under the moonlight shining through the glass. Physical Description Robot Form Spitfire has a quadrupedal design, with distinctive Z lines on her front legs and back legs and each leg has three claws each. Her entire chassis is made of Osmonic Titanium Alloy with interwoven carbon nanotubes with a ballistic weave made of fibers made of a depleted uranium-chromium alloy. This gives her an incredible ammounts of protection where it makes Vohantex's armor look like aluminium foil in comparison. The rotor blades that are from her vehicle mode is folded back inwards and her head has a mane that is made of metal fibers and has a rather large windshield with visible door lines on the sides of her head. Her eyes, mouth and smooth appearance of the mane are holographically projected. Vehicle Form Spitfire's vehicle form is a helicopter with a coxial rotor design. Each rotor has two incredibily large blades with small bladed wingtips. These rotors are actually electrically powered despite the appearance of air intakes on the sides of the helicopter. Two small wings also appear mounted on each intake that allows her to mount any weapon compatible with it. It also has a large tail rotor for redundency. The helicopter can easily achieve speeds of 218 MPH (350 KM/H) which is impressive considering its relative small size. It can also somehow carry well over 300000 lbs (150 Tons) which allows Spitfire to carry impressively heavy loads. Armament In robot mode Spitfire, due to her pacifist nature, has many non-lethal weapons. Ranging from powerful tasers to adhesive cannons, she is armed to incapacitate any target. If violence is really needed, she can use her '''Sonic Pulsers'. Located on the front two legs, the Sonic Pulsers are extremely powerful weapons which fires a supercharged pulse of highly compressed plasma in a short amount of time. The weapon is so powerful that at full charge she can annihilate an entire skyscraper from 10 miles (16 KM) away''. Originally her main power source is used to charge the weapon which limited its usage. Recent upgrades uses fusion clips, 8 fusion cells per clip. While it effectively allows her to fire as much as she wants, she has to reload after firing all 8 shots which the clip would eject automaticalky with an audible '''PING'. Firing a fully charged Sonic Pulser will use all 8 cells in one go.'' Transformation ability Much like Drakojet, she has the ability to transform into her vehicle form. And much like Drakojet, restraining her feet will deny her from transforming. In vehicle mode Her weapons are more or less the same as her robot mode except her Sonic Pulsers. Personality Spitfire is suprisngly kind for a bot that is made for military use and a bot who learned emotions within 10 minutes upon activation thanks in part to her A.I being heavily based on Vohantex. Her non-threatening and violent nature makes her somewhat of a pacifist. Not a true pacifist as she will still unleash violence if really needed. She also does not like seeing bots that are in danger or being harmed in a very unplesant way. For some reason, she has a odd liking of getting stuck. Whether it be in adhesive or magnet traps. This apparently was the case after her encounter with Wall-Z. She also will not tolerate unethical capture of robots, even if the bot that is captured is one of the most wanted criminals in the country Relationships (still WIP) Reece Reece respects Spitfire's sheer firepower and her role as The Gang's tactician. He however does not appredicate her leadership skills due to her lack of coordination. While the two are friends, Spitfire has occasionally tried to take over as leader but Reece would always remind her why she isn't the leader. Zeve Being the only other female bot in The Gang, the two have high respect between each other. Spitfire however still prefers to keep her distance from Zeve due to knowing her bad side. Also the two will often bicker when dicussing tactics. Trivia *''Her overall design is based on a pony.'' *''Her Helicopter is based on a KA-52 Attack helicopter.'' **''Unlike Drakojet's real life counterpart, Spitfire's vehicle mode is roughly the same size as her vehicle form.'' *''With her Sonic Pulsers, she is one of if not the most powerful robot in the Voltex Universe.'' *''It is somewhat ironic that she doesn't like seeing bots being in danger when she is a walking radioactive hazard if her armour breaks near them due to the armour having depleted uranium.'' *''While her adhesive cannons can stop virtually any bot in their tracks, it will not stop be able to stop Wall-Z and she is not immune to it herself and is prone of getting stuck hereslf.'' Category:Robots Category:ASWS Robots Category:Females